Program
Programs are peaceful entities who help run computers in the Dataverse. Role in the Dataverse (Lore) Programs are seen as the citizens of settlements inhabiting digital technology, which come in the form of impossibly tiny cities within the actual hardware. Just like people in the real world, each Program serves (will serve, or has served) a purpose through the form of a task, or jobs. In most cases, these tasks are very simple and repetitive. Moving files from once place to another, creating and deleting files, writing new things or rewriting existing ones. Other, more complex tasks are also executed by the Programs assigned to it. Program Chubbs often times create food for fellow Programs to keep up their performance, whilst Program Bytes can carry small items for those who don't have a free hand, or any hands. Overall, Programs are what make current computing possible, and are there to make the digital age thrive. Databrawl Battle Zone While being almost useless combat-wise, the innocent Programs play an important role in the ongoing quarrel against the Corruptions. HEALTH Program-75HP / Premium Program- 95HP Program Chubb- 150HP / Premium Program Chubb-175HP With the unique ability of spawning food from thin air, they are almost the only thing keeping the Firewall going. The larger, faster Program Chubb is able to summon food out of thin air, whilst the smaller standard Program can access machines around the map in order to summon food. The smaller, slower Program Byte (which is no longer in the Battle Zone at the moment due to the mass removal of Bytes due to their mechanic becoming broken) cannot affect combat at all, and instead blasts a multitude of healing beams to all allies within a 24 stud radius. Each strike with said beam provides 5 HP, sending said beams every .625 seconds. Programs may seem useless at first, however there is a way for them to become a bit more worthy of use. Using the "Premium Program" gamepass, default Programs are given the highly effective "Quick Fists" tool. This attack deals 16 to 20 damage to the program's opponent, however can be much more powerful in the form of the Program Chubb's mighty "Chubb Fists." This deals 32 to 36 damage to the opposing player. Not only does the Premium Program gamepass give programs fighting abilities, but it also gives the player a health boost. The Premium Program gamepass used with the "Came Prepared" gamepass gives the player a double health boost, making default programs and program chubbs have a stronger health resistance to knock out the corruptions. When Programs die in-game, they drop an item called a Program Heart. Corruptions can eat these hearts to regain health. Weapons/Abilities (Lore) In addition to the previously mentioned weapons/abilities in the Databrawl Battle Zone section of this page, a couple of Programs canonically (but not in-game) possess small knives that they use for self-defense. These knives can be infused with Firewall Security essence, making them more painful for Corruptions. These weapons are called Fireforged weapons, or other forged names depending on what Firewall type's essence the weapon was infused with (such as Adoraforged, Reclusaforged, etc.) (program-knives).png|Program knife illustration made by DuncanDunclub. Dates back to November 5, 2019. (program-knives-2).png|Program knife (Firewall-infused) illustration by DuncanDunclub. Class Variants * Abandonware * Program Particle * Program Byte * Program Gyggle (Nybble) * Program (Standard) - The standard variant of Program. They are the mascot of the Program species. Lorewise, they are rounded in skill overall. * Program Strongsie * Program Tubb (Biggum) * Program Chubb * Bloatgram * Bloatware * Program Titan (Chef Cookware) * Princess RAM * Prince ROM * Motherboard * Edgygram * Goldgram Program variants can also have specific occupations: * Processor Follower * Firewall Operator (Formerly known as Firewall Desk Manager) * Antiware Nurse * File Librarian * McDod Worker * Software Sweets Worker * Databank Teller * Fan Art Gallery Guide (NO LONGER EXISTENT) * Software Pirate * Corruption Captured Alternate Types There are alternate types of Programs, with the default type being the mascot of the Program species: * Pretty * Shy * Default * Love * Muscle * Utopia * Furry * Puppet * Hollow * War * Government * Pain * Classic * Smart * Christmas Notable Programs * The Savior * Frie * Chef Cookware * Hybrid More Facts * Programs were one of the first, base four characters to be added to Databrawl (with the other three being Viruses, Malware, and Firewall Security units). They have been in the game since the game's beginning. * According to DuncanDunclub, default-type Programs have American accents. * Programs are often hunted by Corruptions for their Program Hearts, as Corruptions love the taste of Program Hearts. * According to DuncanDunclub, Programs can be revived an infinite number of times by certain Antivirus Software as long as their hearts or remains are still intact. However, it is extremely difficult. * Programs can get infected, and eventually corrupted, by Corruptions. Once fully corrupted, they become just like regular Corruptions, and lose all memories of their past life. Freshly fully-corrupted Programs are fast learners, and can become competent soldiers with just a bit of training. * Back in the old days in-game, Programs couldn't attack at all. Premium Programs were invincible, and normal Programs had no fist weapons. After this, it was changed so that only Premium Programs could attack and normal Programs still couldn't do anything. After this, it was changed so that all Programs can attack, including normal Programs, whose fists are weaker than Premium Programs. * There is a Restricted character called "Huge Program". It is a standard Program that is oversized. Its in-game description reads as follows: "Oh." '' * There is a Group exclusive (formerly restricted) character called "Metal Program". It is a standard Program that is entirely silver. Its current in-game description reads as follows: ''"NONCANON What is this?! Software that's also Hardware? Madness!" ''Its original description back when it was a Restricted character read as follows: ''"Datamelee" More Images scarred-program.png|Scarred Program emoji from Databrawl's Discord server. Speical_Programs(may23-2018).png|"speical_program" concept art from May 23, 2018, which shows concepts for several of the Program occuptations. From left to right, top to bottom, the occupations shown are: Standard, Firewall Desk Manager (now known as Firewall Operator), Databank Teller, File Librarian, Fan Art Gallery Guide (an old occupation that became nonexistent), and Processor Follower. unknown(8-04-2018).png|Concept art for Program costumes/accessories from August 4, 2018. In order from left to right, these Programs are referred to as: Default, Boy, Girl, Metalhead, Journalist, Frogram, and Military Operative. CorruptedProgramsConcept(June12-2018).png|Old concept art for Virus/Malware-infected Programs from June 12, 2018. image0(corruption stages).jpg|An outdated illustration of the Program infection/corruption stages from around March 16, 2019. unknown(5-21-2019)(corruption stages).png|An updated illustration of the Program infection/corruption stages from May 21, 2019. Unknown3.png|Old concept art by DuncanDunclub Advanced Programs.png|Zeilao's concept art of Program occupations. Awawawd.png Travel trolley concept 2.png|Old travel trolley concept art by DuncanDunclub. Ñklj.png|Program occupation icons (Some used, others unused). Corruption disguises.png|Old concept art DuncanDunclub made of a "disguised program" concept. Corruption disguises exposed.png|Old concept art DuncanDunclub made of a "disguised program" concept. (Suits exposed) Suite.png|A short comic DuncanDunclub made featuring a disguised Program and an Advanced Virus Brawler. (Part 1) Siut.png|A short comic DuncanDunclub made featuring a disguised Program and an Advanced Virus Brawler. (Part 2) Adwawdadwdawawd.png Category:Characters Category:Friendly